Plan 1: Recuperar a Kyubysama
by Akumii-Zatire
Summary: Cual es el verdadero propósito de que Kushina se haga jinchuriki. Hay una historia oculta acerca de la vida en Ushiogakure y Kirigakure. Como es que Kushina tiene que ayudar en una mentira que les salvará la vida a ella y a su aldea. Nada es lo que parece y habrá conflictos. Konoha se querrá quedar con el bijuu para ellos. YA EMPEZE A SUBIR LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS EDITADOS.
1. El plan del clan del Uzumaki

**(Capitulo editado el 24 de Agosto de 2013)**

**Decidí editar el fic porque sentí que le faltaba algo, además de que algunas partes no estaban explicadas como a mi me hubiese gustado y creo que los que la leyeron anteriormente notaran la enorme diferencia que hay, así que se que les gustará más ahora porque tiene más coherencia, o al menos eso creo.**

**Así que espero muchos reviews para saber si les gustaron los cambios o no.**

**Una cosa hoy el 26 de agosto le agregué algo que había olvidado a la descripción de Jun y Kotaru. No es la gran cosa pero servirá para después.**

**Bueno los dejo leer tranquilamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>El plan del clan<strong>

_Hola ¿Cómo has estado?... no, no, no… eso ya no es nuevo._

_Querido diario… no tampoco, eso me hace sonar como a esas niñas consentidas que no saben hacer nada. No se como hacer esto, es más me obligaron a llevar un diario. ¿Para qué? te preguntaras, bueno la razón de esta locura es bastante simple, dentro de unas horas me iré a vivir a Konoha durante un par de meses y mi padre, quien es el líder de la aldea, quiere que registre todo lo que pueda sobre los gennin y chunnin de esa aldea. Lo bueno es que mis compañeros también tendrán que hacer uno porque ellos me acompañaran, así que no estaré sola._

_Eso me da risa sobre todo por Jun, estoy segura de que se esta quejando en estos momentos con el sensei. Verás Jun es mi compañero de equipo y al igual que yo pertenece a un reconocido clan aquí en el remolino, el cual se llama Kuriarare, ellos se especializan en torturas psicológicas por medio de genjutsu, no es como el Sharingan de Konoha, sino que es un poco diferente ya que nadie más que la persona que lo sufre sabe lo que le pasa, ósea ellos mismos se torturan. Es por eso que poseen unos ojos enteramente negros, da un poquito de miedo porque todo su globo ocular es negro y se ve muy raro el contraste, porque él es muy pálido y tiene cabello rubio cenizo ._

_Mi otro compañero se llama Kotaru, él es el ultimo gennin que conforma mi equipo, él es alto de ojos verdes y cabello rubio platinado que siempre se viste como árabe, todo de negro. También es parte de otro clan poderoso de la aldea, llamado Hozuki el cual se especializa en estrategias y ademas tienen un raro kekkei genkai, con el cual pueden convertir su cuerpo en agua y moldearla a su gusto. Son un tanto serios, por eso él es el más inteligente del equipo. Kotaru es muy bueno con la katana, usa una llamaba Hiramekarei._

_Deja te platico un poco más de mi aldea, mis compañeros y yo pertenecemos a la aldea del remolino, la cual mantiene muy buenas relaciones con la aldea de la niebla ya que en el pasado éramos una sola aldea pero hace un par de años por un conflicto que hubo, que por cierto casi desata una guerra civil, hizo que ambas aldeas se tuvieran que separar, aunque actualmente esos problemas ya están mas que olvidados los lideres decidieron que mantuviéramos nuestras aldeas separadas, excepto por la formación ninja, ya que toda la educación la hacemos juntos en la academia que esta en una pequeña isla en medio de ambas aldeas, es por eso que tanto el remolino como la niebla son poderosos en la educación de sus gennin, pero eso es algo que mantenemos en secreto._

_Como otro secreto que te voy a contar ya que solamente te lo puedo confiar a ti, es lo más importante que le haya pasado a mi clan desde que mi tía abuela se fuera de la aldea para casarse con el primer Hokage de Konoha._

_La primicia es que yo seré la nueva Jinchuriky del Kyuby, ya se, es un poco atemorizante pero como mi padre dijo "Es todo un honor traer de vuelta a Kyuby-sama a la aldea que siempre ha estado a su servicio". _

_La razón de que me sea traspasado el demonio es porque el sello de Mito-sama, el cual quedo muy débil después de haber dado a luz a su hijo, esta a punto de romperse por que ella esta muy cercana a la muerte. Entonces es mi turno para suplantarla en tal dicha, según mi madre debo "esforzarme para ser la mejor Jinchuriky" y aunque se que es un honor estoy muy asustada porque es muy feo, digo tener a un demonio en tu interior que sea el mas poderoso que exista y que además te pueda hablar no debe ser algo muy bonito._

_Y no solo eso, puede que exista la posibilidad de que se apodere de mi cuerpo cuando me debilite lo suficiente, ya que en las ultimas generaciones el Kyuby no ha estado muy contento que digamos con sus últimos contenedores, aunque todavía tengo la esperanza de que este contento de que sea yo su nuevo contenedor dado que soy la genio de mi clan y eso si que es decir mucho ya que el clan Uzumaki es uno de los más poderosos y respetados en el mundo shinobi, por nuestra longevidad y porque nosotros creamos y dominamos cualquier tipo de sello que exista y es tan antiguo que incluso un ancestro mío ayudo al sabio de los seis caminos a crear el ninjutsu, bueno no el ninjutsu en si, pero nosotros ayudamos a crear los sellos que se usan actualmente._

_Pero en fin, para que el Kyuby sea por fin trasladado a mi cuerpo tendré que haber pasado un tiempo en Konoha para que el Hokage de la autorización de que "soy lo suficientemente confiable para tal proeza", pero ¿Quién se cree que es?, digo nosotros los Uzumaki somos quienes hemos controlado al Kyuby desde que el sabio de los seis caminos los creo separando al Juuby y creando a los byjuu._

_Pero bueno desde que mi tía se fue la situación entre Konoha y el remolino ha estado fea, porque al principio los consejeros del Hokage decían que no éramos de confianza._

_No quiero que se de una guerra porque no quiero perder a mis amigos y compañeros, pero bueno hoy un equipo de Konoha vendrá para llevarme a su aldea, así que será mejor irme a donde mi equipo esta._

* * *

><p>— Hey Kushina, el sensei nos acaba de avisar que los ninjas de Konoha llegaran en cualquier momento — dijo un chico vestido con un atuendo que parecía árabe y estaba negro en su totalidad.<p>

— Se supone que son mi escolta para ir al país del fuego, haber que inútiles mandaron — dijo la pelirroja mientras llegaba a un balcón con una vista que daba al océano, ese era el lugar de encuentro entre ella y sus compañeros de equipo.

— Nuestra escolta, ya que iremos contigo querida compañera — dijo un chico de cabellos rubios cenizo — Nuestro deber como tus compañeros es el de velar por tu protección — dijo al final con una mano en su frente dramáticamente.

— Es por eso que los quiero tanto — dije un tanto emocionada de que no tuviera que ir a otra aldea sola — Sabia que no me iban a dejar sola, digo no es que no pueda sola, pero es que con quien iba a entrenar, ya que si los rumores son ciertos, entonces seremos más poderosos que esos estúpidos novatos de Konoha .

— Tienes razón, seremos más poderosos que esos gennin pero eso que importa nosotros vamos a una importante misión — dijo Jun con fastidio ya que sabía que tenia razón — Además todos sabemos que son unos inútiles.

— Tienes razón Jun, ellos sobrevaloran su poder, pero aun así recuerden que nunca debemos subestimar al enemigo, ya que nos pueden sorprender de la manera mas estúpida — dijo Kotaru con su pose más seria — Aparte no se te olvide lo que te dijeron tus padres Kushi-chan, no demuestres el verdadero poder de tu clan y que no podemos decir nada acerca del entrenamiento y la academia, ya que sino los demás países se darían cuenta inmediatamente de lo poderosos que somos .

—Y sobre todo si te portas mal y demuestras más de lo que eres capaz no te darán a Kyuby-sama y tu no quieres eso ¿verdad? — dijo Jun con aires de papá regañón.

— Aun así, ustedes saben perfectamente que la esposa del primer Hokage es mi tía abuela, lo que significa que Konoha esta al pendiente de todos los poderes de mi clan — susurro la pelirroja mirando como se acercaba una embarcación por el horizonte hacia la entrada de la aldea.

— Sigan con su platica después niños y vallan por sus cosas que en menos de 1 hora salimos — dijo un joven pelirrojo espantándolos por aparecerse entre ellos y el mar.

—De acuerdo Ikuta-sensei — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— Nos vemos en la mansión Uzumaki dentro de 30 min — dijo antes de desaparecer en un puf.


	2. Llegaron los de Konoha

**(Capitulo editado el 24 de Agosto de 2013)**

**Y siguen los cambios, aquí esta otro capitulo editado así que espero muchos reviews para saber si les gustan los cambios o no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Llegaron los de Konoha<strong>

— Ya llegue — dijo una pequeña pelirroja mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, donde seguramente se encontraría su madre preparando algunos bocadillos o té para los ninjas extranjeros o bien para su padre.

— Hija llegas tarde, los ninjas de Konoha están a punto de llegar a la casas y tu toda sucia — dijo con mala cara una alta pelirroja con ojos verdes, ella sabia cuanto su madre odiaba los de la hoja — Vete a cambiar, tu padre quiere verte antes de que lleguen esos ninjas.

— De acuerdo — dijo tomando un panecillo que estaba sobre la mesa — Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

— En el estudio — dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta para servir unas cuantas tazas para el té — ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? Tu sensei me dijo que iban a ir también a esa aldea.

— Fueron por sus cosas a sus casas. Se supone que ellos irán como mi escolta.

— Nada mas recuerden no usar los poderes secretos de los clanes porque eso solo nos traerán desgracias, el resultado sería mas desconfianza a que tú seas la nueva Jinchuriky.

— Kotaru nos advirtió de lo mismo, por eso no te preocupes madre — dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

—Ese chico si que es inteligente — dijo la ojiverde mientras veía como su hija se marchaba hacia el estudio. Le preocupaba que su pequeña hija fuera a la aldea que les había arrebatado un poder que era ellos, que solo alguien de su clan podía controlar.

* * *

><p>Cuando entre a la biblioteca vi a mi padre sentado y esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Él era el actual líder de la aldea del remolino, habían escogido a mi abuelo como el primero cuando las aldeas se separaron dando resultado que cada aldea tuviera a su propio líder. Mi padre era el tercer líder que la aldea tenia y quien fuera el que propuso que se acabara el engaño, que volviéramos a unir las aldeas. Y aunque hubiera a quienes no les agradara esa idea, eran más los que creían que ya era la hora, ya que prácticamente estábamos unidos, hacíamos todo juntos. Así que después de que nos regresaran al kyuby, la farsa se iba a acabar.<p>

— Tengo algo importante que decirte — dijo serio la cabeza de Ushiogakure, más de lo acostumbrado pero era necesario dado que la ocasión lo requería— Tú sabes que el clan Uzumaki siempre ha estado en poder del Kyuby .

— Lo que no sabes es que existe un pacto entre el demonio y nuestro clan — dijo momentos después al ver que su hija no decía nada.

— ¿Pacto? ¿Qué clase de pacto? Que no se supone que el sello es lo que nos une — dijo aturdida la niña, eso si que era atemorizante.

— Si es el sello lo que los une, pero también existe un pacto para que el demonio no te devoré cuando se te sea trasladado a tu cuerpo — explico con calma ya que sabía que su hija se alteraría con eso, digo quien no lo haría.

— ¿QUEEÉ? — _Esto es peor de lo que pensé _— Ósea que tendré que hacer un pacto con el Kyuby antes de que me sea traspasado cumpliéndole lo que él desee.

— No exactamente. Nunca te lo dijimos ya que en las ultimas generaciones los Jinchiriky siempre han estado indispuestos a convertirse en recipientes por esa razón.

— Y si me negara ¿qué pasaría sino lo sellan? — pregunte un poco dudosa.

— Una desgracia — dijo poniéndose más serio de lo que ya estaba — El haber controlado al Kyuby durante tanto tiempo nos da la ventaja de conocer sus poderes, pero...

— El tenerlo encerrado es lo que a él no le gusta y por eso nos matarían antes de destrozar todo a su paso — dijo terminando las palabras de su padre comprendiendo lo terrible que sería que eso sucediera.

— En efecto, se nos vendría encima la responsabilidad — dijo un poco preocupado de que esto pudiera afectar a mi hija y que se hiciera contenedor con tal de protegerlos, pero sabia que no había alternativa, su hija de entre toda la nueva generación de Uzumakis era la mejor para la tarea.

— No te preocupes padre — dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su padre sabiendo lo que estaba pensando — En que consiste el dichoso pacto.

— Nadie lo sabe, en realidad es un secreto que se pasa de Jinchuriky a Jinchuriky — dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Entonces es algo de lo que no debo preocuparme por el momento — dijo para si misma aliviada de por lo menos no tener que pensar en eso hasta el momento de la verdad.

Salió de la habitación dejando a su hija con sus pensamientos, no quería ver la cara de circunstancia de la pequeña. Después de buscar a su esposa, se la encontró en la entrada de la cocina con una bandeja de pastelillos recién horneados.

— Señores, los ninjas de Konoha han llegado — dijo una sirvienta de la casa .

— Manda a alguien por Kushina, debe estar en su cuarto terminándose de cambiar — dijo el pelirrojo viendo a su esposa tensarse por la proximidad de esos ninjas.

* * *

><p>— Buenas tardes — dijo una sirvienta haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia para después guiarlos por el complejo — Hagan el favor de acompañarme al salón de té donde los espera el líder del clan.<p>

— Konichiwa ¿cómo te llamas? — pregunto un peliblanco pervertidamente, cosa que la sirvienta ignoro olímpicamente.

— Haz el favor de comportarte baka — dijo una pelirrubia de grandes proporciones.

— No te sientas celosa Tsunade, sabes que siempre te querré pero también debo ver el lado bueno de cada visita a una aldea nueva ¿o no Orochimaru?

— Compórtense ambos que estamos en la casa del lider de la aldea— dijo Orochimaru entrando a un pequeño salón donde se encontraba solamente un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes de al parecer 23 años.

— Así que al fin llegaron, es un placer mi nombre es Yuki Ikuta — dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba una pequeña reverencia — Soy sensei de los tres gennin que irán a Konoha.

— Creo que esta equivocado — dijo con confusión la pelirrubia — Nosotros solo venimos por un gennin.

— En realidad, no solo van mis alumnos yo también iré.

— A nosotros no nos informaron de tal cambio, quiero ver la orden del cambio de planes de la misión — dijo Orochimaru manteniéndose firme por si había algún altercado.

— Claro, no hay problema — dijo serenamente entregándoles un pergamino sellado con el símbolo de la aldea de la Hoja — Todo este cambio es solo por la seguridad de Kushina, si me disculpan en un momento vuelvo.

— Esto me resulta raro porque no nos dijeron nada — dijo Jiraya comportándose seriamente como en pocas ocasiones hacia, ya que estaban en territorio que se podría considerar enemigo — Y aunque tengan la autorización de Sarutobi-sensei podrían falsificarla.

— En realidad se me había olvidado, resulta que en la noche llego un halcón con un mensaje — comento Tsunade mientras hurgaba en su bolsa en la búsqueda de dicho pergamino — Decía que iba a haber un ligero cambio en la misión, el cual nos sería informado en cuanto estuviéramos en los territorios del clan.

— Entonces este era el cambio, no me sorprende que no lo mencionaran en el pergamino por lo clasificado que es esta misión — dijo Jiraya ganando la atención de sus compañeros — Por lo que se el remolino y la niebla tiene muy malas relaciones entre sus shinobis.

— _Si supieran que toda esa fama de que nos llevamos mal no es mas que una vil mentira _— pensaba una sirvienta que les estaba sirviendo té.

* * *

><p>— Mocosos ¿Listos? — pregunto el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación contigua de donde se encontraban los Sannin y observando a sus alumnos — En unos momentos partiremos.<p>

— Sensei ¿Usted vendrá con nosotros? .

— Claro Kotaru — afirmo al ver su cara de decepción de su alumno más listo — Que pensaron que no iría con ustedes, ni que estuviera loco y se lo que pensaste y la respuesta es no, no se libraran de su entrenamiento tan fácilmente.

— Pero sensei aun así seremos más fuertes que esos inútiles gennins de Konoha — comento la pelirroja que en verdad pensaba que iban a ser como vacaciones.

— Yo se que tienes razón Kushina, pero el propósito no es que sean aun mas fuertes que esos inútiles, sino que entrenen para los exámenes chunnin que se van a realizar a un mes de cuando lleguemos allá — dijo esperando que sus alumnos se emocionaran, porque eso significaba que por fin iban a tener una pelea decente contra los gennin de la lluvia sin que los pararan y es que para ellos los de la lluvia eran su verdadera competencia, claro aparte de sus compañeros de la niebla.

— Y van a participar todos nuestros compañeros tanto del remolino como de la niebla ¿no es así sensei? — dijo Jun pensando justamente contra quien quería competir.

— A veces pienso que eres un adivino Jun — dijo pensando justamente lo mismo que el chico — Yo también quiero que ustedes sean reconocidos por su increíble fuerza ya que la competencia no serán las otras naciones …

— La verdadera competencia será entre nosotros y nuestros compañeros — dijo Kotaru interrumpiendo a su sensei.

— Y tendremos la excusa de entrenar sin que nos vean y así no nos aburriremos — dijo Jun emocionado de por lo menos hacer algo.

— Ya hablaremos en otro momento en lo que consistirá su entrenamiento — dijo la única mujer del equipo al ver que su sensei y sus compañeros se estaban poniendo muy estratégicos en lo referente al examen chunnin y al entrenamiento — Por ahora primero tentemos que irnos a Konoha y no lo haremos si nos quedamos aquí.

— Su compañera tiene razón, así que andando — dijo el sensei mirándolos con una sonrisa. De verdad que esos chicos siempre lo sorprendían eran muy inteligentes y siempre listos para todo.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron a la habitación notaron que el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso, por el cambio tan drástico en la misión que les habían dado a los Sannin.<p>

— Es tan lamentable que lleguemos solo irnos — dijo Jun para romper la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente — Yo que quería tomar poquito té, bueno aun así es un placer conocerlos y sobre todo que nos escolten a su gran país.

— Vaya que agradable sorpresa, que simpático niño del remolino ¿quién lo diría? — dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco de la hoja.

— Cállate Jiraya y aprende de sus modales — Dijo la voluptuosa rubia.

— _Obviamente Tsunade quedo encantada con el chico, callo en la trampa, bien hecho Kotaru_ —Pensó el sensei con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer a <strong>Isa-san** por haberme dicho lo de los guiones de los diálogos, tienes razón se ve más agradable a la vista… ≠]!**

**Y también a **Bella Scullw** por haberme agregado a la comunidad **_Minato y Kushina, Irresistiblemente naranja_ **y también quiero decirte que amo tus historias.**


	3. Llegamos y empezaron los conflictos

**(Capitulo editado el 27 de Agosto de 2013)**

**Y siguen los cambios, aquí esta otro capitulo editado así que espero muchos reviews para saber si les gustan los cambios o no. **

* * *

><p><strong>Llegamos y empiezan los conflictos <strong>

El haber cruzado el mar les había llevado desde que salieron en la mañana hasta la noche con el paso rápido que llevaban. Para cuando llegaron a la playa en los limites del continente, decidieron que sería mas sencillo continuar en la mañana, porque sería muy peligroso cruzar por territorio enemigo en la noche, por lo que hicieron el campamento y se fueron a descansar dejando como vigía al sensei de los chicos.

— Hay algo raro en esos niños, me dan mala espina — dijo Tsunade mientras cerraba la casa de campaña que le tocaba compartir con sus compañeros.

— Es obvio vienen de clanes y además que poseen kekkei genkai, me atrevería a decir que el mocoso de ojos negros es el más poderoso de ellos.

— No lo creo Jiraya, la pequeña Uzumaki es la que más poder tiene, pero concuerdo contigo ese niño Jun tiene algo tenebroso — dijo Orochimaru pensativo esos mocosos le llamaban mucho la atención, sobretodo por lo extraños que se veían sus ojos.

— No dudo que la Uzumaki sea la más poderosa, sobre todo por las técnicas secretas del clan que según se son poderosas — dijo la rubia con un puchero mientras desenrollaba su futón para dormir — Mi abuela que era Uzumaki le enseño a mi madre pero se negó conmigo porque no era familia directa, solo me enseño lo más básico de sellos —

— Ósea que la mocosa puede llegar a ser igual de fuerte que Mito-sama — dijo Jiraya un poco impresionado, él tenia bajo su tutela al genio de la nueva, pero ni así su alumno aspiraba por lo pronto a tanto poder como la mocosa.

— Eso depende como entrenen — dijo Orochimaru también impresionado.

— Lo único que me enseño mi abuela fue lo básico y más sencillo según ella, pero aun así fue de los entrenamientos más duros que he tenido que soportar, así que esa mocosa será de cuidado cuando sea grande.

— Sería interesante ver como evolución la pequeña — dijo Orochimaru un poco pensativo mientras terminaba de acomodar su propio futón — Aunque les podríamos hacer una pequeña evaluación de su resistencia.

— Que propones mi buen amigo — dijo el peliblanco con mucho interes, su compañero no solía interesarse a menudo en extraños.

— Mañana no pararemos hasta llegar a Konoha o hasta que alguno de ellos suplique por un descanso, después de todo esta a 3 días y medio de aquí — contesto con una sonrisa prepotente — Haber si toleran nuestro paso.

* * *

><p>— Esos tipos no me caen bien — dijo la pelirroja mientras seguían saltando de rama en rama un poco más apartados de los adultos. Ya llevaban dos días saltando sin parar, no es que estuvieran cansado pero era raro.<p>

— Creo que todo este recorrido sin descanso es por una simple razón, están analizando nuestra resistencia — dijo Kotaru después de unos momentos de analizar la situación — Debo de reconocer que son listos.

— De eso nada, no hay que darles el gusto de que sepan de nuestras capacidades — susurro el rubio con enojo y guiñándoles un ojo acelero su paso dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los adultos — ¡ESTOY CANSADO!

— Entonces hay que descansar unos momentos si no les molesta a los ninjas de Konoha — dijo su sensei viéndolo raro, ya que Jun no era de los que se cansaban rapido.

— Por nosotros no hay problema siempre y cuando sea solo 10 min ya estamos cerca de la aldea — dijo Tsunade viendo de reojo a sus compañeros.

— Enserio ya te cansaste tan rápido Jun — susurro Ikuta arqueando una ceja viendo a su alumno que realmente no parecía cansado — O será que ya te dio hambre.

— ¡Duh! Sensei ya no me crees ni cuando digo la verdad — lloriqueo un poco para despistar un poco el análisis al que estaba siendo sometido — Bueno es que también ya no aguanto el hambre, ninguno de nosotros lo hace, pero esos amargados con esos de haya atrás es difícil, porque una es muy orgullosa y al otro le da flojera venir a decirles.

— En ese caso comemos y después partimos de nuevo — dijo Jiraya encarando un ceja sospechando del comportamiento de gennin. También había notado que no estaba cansado.

* * *

><p>— Bien por fin llegamos, pensé que íbamos a tener que soportar todavía las miradas analizadoras de esos ancianos — dijo la pelirroja exasperada mientras esperaban a que el Hokage los recibiera.<p>

Se encontraban en la torre del Hokage, los habían hecho esperar afuera de su oficina mientras los alumnos del tercero entraban a darle el reporte de la misión. Estaban sentados en el piso del pasillo, porque daba la casualidad que no había donde sentarse, ni siquiera una salita de espera.

— Bueno pero ahora va a ser peor porque te van a tener vigilada todo el tiempo que estemos aquí — dijo Kotaru de la nada, sin ser consiente de donde estaban o más bien no importándole.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — grito exasperada, no podía creer lo que le había dicho su compañero, así que volteo a ver a su sensei esperando que le dijera que era mentira.

— Si bueno es algo que no te dijeron tus padres porque sabían como ibas a reaccionar — dijo apenado viendo la expresión de su pequeña alumna.

— Pero sensei que pasa con los entrenamientos, no puedo dejar que mis habilidades se estanquen por toda esta tontería de los de Konoha — reprocho con enojo la pelirroja.

— No se preocupen por eso, vamos a tener un campo de entrenamiento solo para nosotros y mientras estemos ahí no nos vigilaran, para que podamos entrenar a gusto sin tener que preocuparnos — dijo despreocupado viendo su desesperación.

— Solo hay un inconveniente sensei — intervino el más inteligente de los gennin.

— ¿Y cual sería el inconveniente sabio? — pregunto sarcásticamente Jun

— Pues de que no podremos estar tanto tiempo juntos en el campo de entrenamiento baka, porque sino se vería sospechoso y pensarían que estamos tramando algo — dijo el ojiverde sarcásticamente viéndolo con superioridad.

— En eso tienes razón Kotaru, pero como se acercan los exámenes chinnin no va a ver ningún problema dado que estaremos entrenando para eso — explico el jounnin haciéndoles una señal para que se callaran, había sentido que alguien estaba escuchándoles.

— El Hokage los esta esperando — dijo un ambu viéndolos fijamente mientras se levantaban para dirigirse a la puerta del despacho.

* * *

><p>— Hokage-sama — Saludaron todos con respeto haciendo una reverencia.<p>

— Buenas tardes, tardaron poco considerando la distancia — saludo de forma casual el tercero — Pero vallamos a lo que nos importa para dejarlos ir a descansar como merecen. Se instalaran en un casa cerca de los terrenos del clan Hyuga y serán vigilados todo el tiempo que se queden. Lamentablemente todo esto es por cuestiones de seguridad.

— Lo entendemos perfectamente Hokage-sama — dijo jounnin mientras el tercero le entregaba unas llaves e indicaciones para llegar.

— Solo tenemos una duda Sandaime — dijo Kotaru expresando la duda que todos tenían en su mente — Estarán vigilándonos cuando estemos entrenando para el examen chunnin.

— No, por supuesto que no — contesto el tercero relajando mucho a todos, porque a pesar de que su sensei les había explicado de que no los vigilarían, aun así tenían la duda incluyendo al jounnin.

— Entonces si participaremos en los exámenes — pregunto muy emocionado Jun.

— Claro que si, ustedes ya están inscritos — contesto esperando otro tipos de preguntas sobre todo por parte de la pelirroja.

— Si eso es todo, con su permiso Hokage-sama — dijo Ikuta el ver que sus alumnos ya no dirían más — Estamos cansados y nos encantaría comer para irnos a descansar un poco.

— Claro no hay ningún problema, aunque me gustaría pedirles un favor.

— Que clase de favor anciano — dijo Kushina ganándose miradas feas por parte de su sensei.

— Bueno, pues es imperativo de que nadie se entere que el Kyuuby va a salir de Konoha y que tu serás la siguiente portadora, es por tu seguridad — dijo seriamente. No le gustaba que su aldea se quedara sin algún bijuu, porque todas absolutamente todas las aldeas importantes contaban con por lo menos uno.

— No necesito que alguien se preocupe por mi, se cuidarme sola — dijo secamente sabiendo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al Hokage, pero aun así supo ver que de verdad se preocupaba por su seguridad — Aunque muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>— Eso no fue necesario Kushina — dijo el pelirrojo mayor sentándose en un banco del restaurante que habían encontrado, realmente estaban hambrientos, con todo el análisis al que fueron sometidos por parte de los jounnin de Konoha solo habian parado a comer una vez el día anterior y habían seguido sin parar.<p>

— Olvídelo sensei ahora a concentrarnos en lo mejor de haber venido a Konoha: EL RAMEN — dijo emocionado el ojinegro.

— No te emociones tanto Jun, después de todo solo es ramen — dijo sin emoción la pequeña pelirroja, realmente estaba cansada y es que desde que salieron sintieron la presencia de los ambus que los vigilarian.

— No es solo ramen Kushina, mi hermano hace un par de meses vino a Konoha por todo lo del papeleo que necesitaban para que pudiéramos venir por _tu ya sabes que_ y me dijo que cuando viniera lo tenia que probar.

— Bueno si tu hermano lo dijo, es por que realmente debe ser muy bueno — dijo Kotaru dejando la discusión de lado, porque vio que unos gennin al parecer de su edad estaban por entrar al restaurante — Solo hay que comer e irnos.

* * *

><p>— Fugaku porque tenias que ser tan malo con ese gato, el pobre no tenia la culpa — decía una niña de cabello y ojos negros muy brillantes y cálidos.<p>

Su equipo se había topado con sus otros compañeros gennin, cuando estos habían interrumpido su audiencia con el Hokage, al cual le daban su reporte de la misión. Les había presenciado la pelea del Uchiha con el pequeño gato, la cual por supuesto el minino ganaba, ya que el niño no podía hacerle nada dado que era el gato de la esposa del feudal.

— Hmp — contesto volteando para otro lado indignado.

— Mikoto tiene razón, Hiashi deberías de ser más amable con los animales, los dos son unos insensibles — dijo la otra chica que venia en el sexteto de chicos que estaban caminando hacia el restaurante Ichiraku Ramen, su de cabello negro azulado y ojos aperlados, típicos de los Hyuga, solo que los de ella tenían destellos morados.

— No te esfuerces Hana con estos amargados no vale la pena, ojala fueran como Minato y Hizashi.

— Si fueran como nosotros Mikoto, habría un desbalance, toda aldea necesita de amargados —contesto uno de los nombrados, tenia el cabello castaño y también tenia ojos aperlados pero él los tenia con destellos azules.

— Ni quien quisiera ser como ustedes — contesto un poco molesto Hiashi, el hermano gemelo mayor de Hizashi. Era idéntico a su hermano menor exceptuando en la actitud, ya que él era más serio que su hermano quien era más alegre.

— Será mejor que entremos a comer — dijo calmadamente el primero nombrado por Mikoto, Minato. Él era rubio de ojos azul cielo, destacaba de entre el grupo de gennins (que eran de piel entre pálida y lechosa) por tener la piel bronceada.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante vieron que había un grupo de personas que estaban comiendo, eso era normal después de todo era un restaurante, pero lo que se les hizo extraño es que eran ninjas extranjeros pertenecientes a la aldea del remolino, la cual se encontraba en conflicto con Konoha, por lo cual se tensaron un poco.

— Uzumaki-san — dijo un ambu que apareció de repente atrás de la pelirroja.

— hum — Fue lo único que contesto puesto que la habían interrumpido en medio del bocado que estaba masticando.

Los gennin de la hoja después de haber entrado sentándose alejados de los extranjeros, ordenaron su ramen, todo esto sin dejar de ver a los extranjeros con precaución y curiosidad.

— Mito-sama desea verla.

— Dile que estoy cansada y que iré a verla mañana — dijo Kushina con un poco de desprecio, después de todo sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia su tía abuela. La culpaba de que tuviera que esforzarse aun más para que el Hokage le diera al Kyuuby, porque si ella se hubiese quedado en su aldea solo tendría que hacer el traspaso del demonio y listo, pero no ahora tendría que decir un montonal de mentiras para poder hacerse con el bijuu.

Esto sorprendió mucho a las gennin, ya que Mito era la esposa del primer Hokage y que una extranjera la tratara como si fuera cualquier persona les enfureció mucho a las chicas, puesto que no solo era la esposa de un Hokage, sino que era una leyenda, había sido una de las más poderosas mujeres ninja de su tiempo y eso las inspiraba mucho.

Puff

— Chicos los dejo, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas con el Hokage — dijo el pelirrojo mayor sin agregar el honorifico de respeto hacia una persona importante, haciendo a los gennin de Konoha fruncir la frente — Y Kushina mañana mismo iras, recuerda que tiene cosas importantes que darte.

— Hmp — fue lo único que contesto la pelirroja, ya que sentía un poco de presión por la forma en que veía que las mocosas la miraban. Había desprecio en sus miradas lo que le hizo enfadar.

— Y que tendría que darle Mito-sama a una escoria como tu — dijo Hana después de que el jounnin se fuera.

— Lo que la vieja tenga que darme no es de tu incumbencia baka — contesto siendo observada duramente por Kotaru, sabia lo que quería decirle _ No debes meterte en problemas tan pronto Kushina_, pero es que no iba a permitir que nadie la ofendiera.

— Pues es de nuestra incumbencia, ya que estas ofendiendo a una de las personas mas importantes de la aldea — dijo Hiashi interviniendo, nadie le hablaba así a alguien del clan Hyuga.

— No creo que sea conveniente seguir peleando Kushina, es hora de irnos — dijo Kotaru ignorándolos, pero notando que estaba siendo observado fijamente por el rubio.

— Tienes razón no es conveniente hacerle caso a tarados como ellos.

— A quien llamas tarado — intervino su marcha Fugaku, nadie le decía tarado al próximo líder del clan Uchiha.

— A ustedes obviamente — contesto Jun no le agradaba nada la actitud que habían mostrado los gennin.

— A caso están buscando pelea — intervino esta vez Hizashi enfadado, no le gustaba que trataran así a sus amigos.

— No es necesario, sabemos que les ganaríamos — dijo Kushina altaneramente, esos niños le habían colmado la paciencia — Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder con bakas como tú.

— Si claro, para mi que estas huyendo — reto la Hyuga, no le agradaba esa chica.

— No es necesario, solo que nosotros somos inteligentes y no nos vamos a estar peleando recién llegando a un lugar extranjero — intervino Kotaru notando como sus compañeros de equipo se preparaban para la acción, aunque supieran que no fuera conveniente — Pero si quieren resolver esto, esperen hasta los exámenes chunnin. Al fin y al cabo no falta mucho.

— Ahí nos veremos entonces — por fin intervino Minato, después de haber hecho todas sus observaciones.

Después de esto los gennin del remolino desaparecieron en remolinos de agua con sonrisas de suficiencia.

— !¿QUÉ?¡ — grito Hana cuando se encontraron solos — Minato-kun porque aceptaste si sabes que nosotros recién nos graduarnos de la academia, llevamos apenas un mes como gennins.

— Pero que dices Hana, nosotros podemos vencerlos — dijo la pelinegra con orgullo.

— Por que no interviniste en la discusión hasta el final Minato — pregunto Hiashi sentándose, para por fin comer el ramen que ya les habían servido.

— No es normal que los participantes lleguen con demasiada anticipación para los exámenes chunnin — contesto para después darle un bocado a su ramen.

— Hmp, tienes razón todavía falta un mes para que empiecen — dijo Fugaku

— A parte no se les hace extraño, que Mito-sama mande un ambu a esa pelirroja para decirle que desea verla— comento extrañado Hizashi.

— Tienes razón, aunque ahora que recuerdo, antes de que se casara con el primer Hokage, ella pertenecía a la aldea del remolino — dijo Hana un poco dudosa por lo que acababa de recordar — ¿Alguien de casualidad recuerda cual era su apellido antes de casada?.

— Ya dejen de pensar en esas cosas niños — dijo una voz detrás de ellos

— Jiraya-sensei, que tal le fue en su misión — dijo Minato para después hacerles una reverencia a Orochimaru y Tsunade que estaban a lado de su sensei.

— Nos fue bien — contesto Tsunade mientras los tres se sentaban para pedir su orden — Y les repito, dejen de pensar en los ninjas del remolino, ellos viene por asuntos muy importantes.

— Que tipo de asuntos Tsunade-sensei — pregunto Mikoto curiosa, a ella le encantaba enterarse de todo.

— Bueno, ustedes saben que el remolino y la hoja tienen relaciones tensas en estos momentos ¿no? — contesto después de haber dado un bocado — Así pues ellos vienen para reforzar la antigua alianza que tenían ambas aldeas y que en los últimos años se había desgastado.

— Así que por eso se contuvieron de luchar con nosotros — reflexiono Hizashi en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

— De que estás hablando Hizashi — pregunto Orochimaru levantando una ceja — Porque iban a pelear con ellos.

— Lo que pasa es que la chica del remolino se negó a ir a ver a Mito-sama, por que según ella estaba muy cansada y después le llamo vieja — contesto Fugaku con rapidez — No fue por otra cosa Orochimaru-sensei

— Pues no dudo de que haya dicho la verdad — dijo Jiraya mirándolos fijamente — Después de todo venimos desde el remolino con ellos sin pararnos a descanzar.

— Y por lo de vieja no se preocupen, hay una buena explicación para eso. Verán el clan Uzumaki no vio con buenos ojos que mi abuela se haya ido del remolino, solo para venir a casarse con el Hokage de Konoha — les explico Tsunade lo más claro que pudo obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles — Dado que en esos tiempos ambas aldeas eran enemigas.

— Hay algo que sigo sin entender Tsunade-sensei — dijo confuso Minato — Que tiene que ver la pelirroja con Mito-sama.

— Ah! Eso, bueno pues Mito-sama es tía abuela de Kushina Uzumaki.

— Aun así, se supone que Mito salió del remolino hace muchos años, entonces como es que se conocen.

— Porque siento que hay algo oculto en todo esto — Penso Hizashi sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y que todos le habían escuchado.

— Ya no pienses más en este asunto y mejor concéntrense en entrenar para aprobar el examen chunnin dentro de un mes — cambio de tema Orochimaru porque se estaban adentrando mucho en temas que les habían prohibido hablar — Porque todos ustedes están inscritos, incluyendo a mis alumnos que por cierto ¿Dónde están?.

* * *

><p><em>Isi-san <em>_**perdón por haber escrito mal tu nombre y muchas gracias me has ayudado mucho en los diálogos. ≠]!**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, espero que les haya gustado.**_


	4. Platicas a media noche

**(Capitulo editado el 17 de Noviembre)**

**Y siguen los cambios, aquí esta otro capitulo editado así que espero muchos reviews para saber si les gustan los cambios o no. **

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero había mandado a arreglar mi lap que se había descompuesto y me la acaban de devolver ayer, me la quitaron casi por 3 meses ya les iba a demandar porque siempre me decían: te la vamos a devolver en una semana, pero bueno afortunadamente había guardado el capitulo en mi celular, ya saben esos magníficos celulares que te permiten editar cosas en Word y lo termine pero no lo podía subir.**

** Pero en fin aquí esta el capitulo. Ojalá lo disfruten.**

_**XXXXXXX**_

Se encontraba en la torre Hokage donde se suponía que el jefe de la aldea le iba a decir en donde se encontraba la residencia de su abuela, pero llevaba media hora esperando y todavía nada. Es que nadie sabia donde se encontraba esa maldita casa, nadie era capaz de decirle.

Estaba enojada, su sensei la había mandado directo a la torre Hokage sin esperar a que descansara nada, apenas si le había dado tiempo de dejar sus cosas en su habitación.

_Flash back_

— _Grrr esos mocosos — Gruño la pelirrioja subiendo por las escaleras hacia el departamento que les dieron. — Como se atreven a meterse en nuestros asuntos, digo que chismosos resultaron ser los de Konoha._

— _Relájate Shina-chan no hay problema, ya en los exámenes chunnin sabrán con quien se metieron — Dijo Kotaru poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo de forma burlona — Y créeme que se van a arrepentir por meterse con extraños, les vamos a dejar una lección a aprender a juzgar a las personas un poquito mejor._

— _Porque ahora sabrán lo que es perder de forma humillante contra los genios del remolino — Dijo Jun sonriendo igual que su compañero mientras abría la puerta del departamento._

— _Bueno dejen eso de lado por ahora ya después se reirán de lo patéticos que fueron esos gennin, Kushina debes ir con Mito-sama — Dijo el sensei justo en la entrada del departamento sonriendo igual que ellos._

— _No puedo ir mañana estoy muy cansada sensei Ikuta — Contesto la pelirroja con voz cansada y ojos de perrito._

— _No reniegues debes ir ahorita, te aseguro que te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando te diga para que te quiere._

_End Flash Back_

Y después de haber esperado casi una hora aproximadamente, por fin la habían hecho pasar para solo decirle que la casa a la que debía ir estaba al otro lado de la aldea, justamente donde se encontraban algunos clanes poderosos como los Uchiha y después de dicho esto la echaron como un perro.

Estaba más que furiosa, haber esperado una hora para que solo le dijeran la dirección, unas cuantas palabritas que cualquiera le pudo haber dicho. Ni 5 minutos tardo.

— Y donde rayos se supone que esta ese maldito clan _— _Bufo la pelirroja después de media hora de caminar hacia donde le habían dicho_— _Esos incompetentes de Konoha, solo dicen que tengo que ir a cierto lugar y al parecer son tan bakas que ni se acuerdan que no conozco nada de esta maldita aldea. Kuso, ahora que voy hacer, estoy muy cansada y ahora resulta que tengo que explorar media aldea para dar con la bendita ubicación.

Después de haber insultado hasta los insectos, decidió ir hasta la otra parte de la ciudad y cuando llego lo primero que vio fue al rubio que estaba en el restaurante esa tarde.

— ¿Qué acaso la suerte no esta de mi lado hoy? _— _Maldijo la pelirroja en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era.

— Uzumaki-san _— _ Dijo el pequeño rubio después de ver quien estaba enfrente de él.

— _Él debe de saber, de todos modos estaré vagando por toda la aldea así que mejor le pregunto y me evito seguir dando vueltas como idiota — _Pensó la pelirroja mientras se ponía a examinar al chico_ — _¿Tu sabes donde esta la mansión donde vive la esposa del primer Hokage?

— _¿Acaso no dijo que iba a ir mañana? — _Se pregunto el rubio antes de contestar _—_ Estas muy lejos de llegar todavía, estas justamente en el otro lado de la aldea, por esa dirección.

— ¡Kuso! Y porque rayos nadie me dijo como llegar _— _Maldijo en voz alta después de ver hacia donde señalaba. Había desperdiciado como 1 hora caminando en vano para por fin averiguar que al lugar al que debía ir estaba al otro punto totalmente opuesto al que estaba caminando.

— Si quieres te puedo acompañar para que no te pierdas _— _dijo amablemente Minato.

— No, gracias no necesito ayuda de los de Konoha _— _Dijo de mala cara, estaba más que furiosa.

— En ese caso porque me preguntaste como llegar _— _Dijo sarcásticamente, él había sido amable con la chica, no era para que le contestara tan groseramente.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia _— _dijo con indiferencia y dando un salto llego a la azotea más cercana, para antes de irse por el camino señalado decir _—_ Ya no me es necesaria tu ayuda, así que lárgate.

— Porque tendría ese mal genio _— _pensó el rubio mientras seguía la misma dirección por donde se había ido la pelirroja _— _Si yo solo estaba siendo amable.

* * *

><p>Después de casi media hora de camino por el rumbo que el rubio le había señalado, sintió que algo o más bien a alguien la estaba siguiendo, más específicamente a ese gennin rubio. Era sorpréndete que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento.<p>

— Antes de que digas algo no te estoy siguiendo _— _dijo Minato adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos _— _Solo que da la casualidad que vengo a visitar a un amigo que vive a lado de la esposa del primer Hokage.

— Parecía todo lo contrario _— _contesto con indiferencia _— _Eres muy sigiloso ¿verdad?, no me había dado cuenta eres bueno.

— Gracias

—Si bueno no te acostumbres _—_ dijo para después sin más aumentar su velocidad, tanto que en 3 segundos ya no había rastro de ella.

— Es rápida _— _dijo a la nada sin dejar de ver por donde había desaparecido la chica.

— ¿Quién es rápida Minato? _— _pregunto una sombra saliendo de unos arboles que estaban cerda de donde se encontraba el rubio.

— La chica del remolino _—_ respondió otra sombra saliendo de unas puertas ocultas por unos arbustos _— _Demasiado para mi gusto.

— Aunque al parecer es mala para ubicarse en territorio desconocido _— _murmuro Minato mientras se dirigía a la entrada del clan Uchiha.

— Su velocidad es demasiada para mis ojos, al inicio la pude ver pero después de 2 segundos ya no.

— Eso no es nada bueno Fugaku, si tú no pudiste verla eso quiere decir que puede ser igual de rápida que Minato _—_ dijo una tercera sombra saliendo de entre los arboles.

— Hizashi mejor no hablemos de esto aquí, hay que esperar a estar adentro _—_ dijo una sombra apareciendo a su lado.

— Porque lo dices Hana_—_ pregunto la sombra que se encontraba entre el Namikaze y el Uchiha.

— Porque Hiashi que tal si alguno de sus compañeros nos vigilan porque los retamos _— _contesto la chica con nerviosismo.

— No pienses en eso más bien es al contrario, es a ellos a quienes vigilan por ser extranjeros.

— En eso Minato tiene razón _— _dijo Fugaku _—_ Ahora entremos que hace frío y Mikoto nos está esperando en el dojo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y bien?<em>— <em>pregunto una chica de cabello negro saliendo de unas puertas corredizas dejando a la vista un amplio espacio para entrenar, aunque lo único que lo iluminaba esa noche era una pequeña vela que se encontraba al centro.

— No mucho_—_ dijo el gemelo mayor mientras todos tomaban asiento alrededor de la vela _— _Después de que se fueran ustedes, Fugaku y yo los seguimos, solo pudimos distinguir que son vigilados por cazadores ambu cada uno de ellos.

— Aunque se separen son vigilados _—_ comento el Uchiha haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo _—_ Pero a la pelirroja la vigilan 2 cazadores.

— Que extraño, tal vez porque se dirigía a ver a Mito-Sama _—_ comento el menor de los Hyuga con cara de concentración _— _Aunque la logica señala que el jounnin es el que debería tener doble vigilancia no un gennin.

— No hubo nada fuera de lo común entonces, solo que un equipo gennin con su instructor jounnin vienen a arreglar una alianza entre las dos aldeas y a participar en el examen chunnin que empieza dentro de un mes _— _dijo el rubio alzando una ceja con gesto de evidente sarcasmo.

— Si solo eso _—_ dijo Fugaku captando de repente sarcasmo impregnado en la frase, que al parecer todos de un momento a otro lo hicieron ya que voltearon a ver al rubio como si vieran a un genio, cosa que por cierto era verdad.

— En ese caso no tiene nada que hacer en la casa de su tía abuela, la esposa del primer Hokage _—_ continuo la explicación Hiashi captando la idea que les estaba transmitiendo el rubio _—_ Si es cierto que no se llevan bien, como nos dijeron nuestros senseis ¿cierto? ¿Para qué ir a visitarla entonces?.

— Eso o aquí hay gato encerrado _—_ dijeron al unísono las únicas mujeres presentes.

— Pero en todo caso de que Mito-sama tuviera algún asunto con su antigua aldea ¿No tendría caso de que el jounnin que los acompaña tratara ese asunto? _— _dijo Mikoto

— A menos que tuviera algún asunto pendiente con su antiguo clan no con la aldea _— _susurro el rubio con actitud pensativa como si dudara de la veracidad de sus palabras

— Chicos, creo que todos están de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo esto _— _dijo el Uchiha mientras volteaba a ver a cada uno de los presentes para confirmar lo dicho _— _Que debemos vigilarlos y seguir entrenando para superarlos en los exámenes chunnin.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras se apagaba la vela como una confirmación de que algo estaba por pasar con estos 6 gennin de la hoja.

* * *

><p>— <em>Esto no es bueno, ese chico es algo especial, cómo es posible que no lo detectara digo a los demás fue sencillo pero a él no <em>—pensaba la pelirroja mientras aterrizaba en los terrenos de la Jinchuriky.

— Buenas noches Shina-chan _— _dijo una anciana pelirroja de ojos picaros, ojos que demostraban que en su juventud había sido alguien muy agradable de tratar.

— Hey baa-chan no deberías esforzarte tanto _— _dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a abrasar a su tía abuela. Era un muy buen plan ese de mantener de que se llevaban mal, la vieja muy amable y la quería mucho a pesar de lo poco que la conocía, ella se iba a entristecer mucho cuando muriera.

— Pero quita esa cara si todavía no me he muerto muchacha _—_ bromeo la anciana _— _ Ven pasa que tenemos mucho de que hablar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Isi-san <em>** te juro que me has ayudado mucho no se ni como agradecerte.**


	5. De lo que se trata el entrenamiento

**Capitulo 5**

**Mi pequeño regalo para ustedes es este pequeño capitulo, acabo de entrar a la universidad y me siento emocionada pero a la vez triste.**

**Deje mi trabajo y en el había un chico que me gustaba, por eso estoy triste. Pero no es el fin del mundo y por eso debo de dejar las tristezas de lado y seguir hacia el futuro.**

**Por cierto les deje en mi perfil un link, en donde podrán revisar una imagen del mapa de los países ocultos, que modifique para que concordara con el fic. Les servirá para que entiendan como están dispuestos los de territorios de la niebla y del remolino. Además ahí encontraran en donde esta la isla que les sirve para entrenar a los gennin.**

* * *

><p>Caminaron un largo rato en silencio, ambas pelirrojas comprendían que los asuntos a tratar eran sumamente delicados como para hablarlos en los pasillos de esa enorme mansión, pues aunque la mayor era la dueña aún seguía sintiéndose una extraña en un país donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida después de casarse.<p>

Cuando la menor de las dos empezaba a mostrar signos de impaciencia, la mayor se detuvo repentinamente ante una pequeña puerta de lo que parecía un pequeño salón para tomar el te.

— Bien Kushina aquí nadie nos molestará — Dijo tras cerrar la puerta con un sello, lo cual hizo sonreír a la pequeña al ver de que tipo de sello se trataba.

— Oh el Fuin-Chinmoku, todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre me lo enseño, tarde una semana en poder escribirlo bien — suspiro la ojimorada — Extraño los entrenamientos con el clan, ninguno es lo suficientemente entretenido, todos son muy aburridos.

—La ultima vez que yo tuve uno fue antes de casarme — Recordó con nostalgia la pelirroja mientras servía el te para ambas — Ningún tipo de entrenamiento te será satisfactorio a menos que sea uno del clan, te lo digo yo que tengo muchos años de experiencia.

— ¿Jamás encontraste aunque sea uno parecido?.

Después de dar un pequeño trago a su taza contesto — Jamás, déjame decirte que nosotros los Uzumaki somos los mejores en crear técnicas de sellado para cualquier cosa…

— Como para contener los demonios con cola — interrumpió en un susurro.

— Como los demonios con cola exactamente, es por eso que nuestros entrenamientos son únicos en su clase y nadie, absolutamente nadie podría soportarlos ¿Sabes porque? — Pregunto esperando el no tener que explicar algo tan desagradable.

— Por nuestro tipo de chacra que provoca nuestra enorme capacidad de resistencia y longevidad. Ya que nuestro chacra va ligada a nuestra sangre, es por eso que si nos casamos fuera del clan solo nuestros hijos serian capaces de resistir nuestro entrenamiento porque solo se diluye un poco la sangre — Explico en un susurro de la mejor manera posible ya que para cualquier Uzumaki ese era un tema muy desagradable.

— Como mi nieta, ella me ha insistido durante mucho tiempo que la entrene con nuestros entrenamientos y me sorprende que haya aguantado mucho, pero nada mas no puedo — Continuo después de un pequeño silencio.

— Y no debe, es más no debió siquiera entrenara en lo más básico, en absolutamente nada — dijo sumamente enojada — Eso es traición.

— Traición o no lo hecho, hecho esta ya no hay nada que pueda o puedas hacer para remediarlo. Y ahora dejemos de charla a lo que viniste.

— Lo que he esperado toda la noche — dijo fríamente la chica.

— Volverás a entrenar de la manera en que los Uzumaki lo hacemos, pero no será como cualquier entrenamiento del clan, este es diferente ya que con este entrenamiento tendrás lo necesario para ser la próxima Jinchuriky.

— A que se refiere — dijo confundida no esperaba esa noticia.

— Verás aunque seas una Uzumaki de mata pura este tipo de entrenamiento es difícil incluso para nosotros, ya que te entrenare para que puedas dominar al demonio como si fuera un cachorrito. Bien sabes que los demonio son sumamente orgullosos y el Kyuby aunque tenga un pacto contigo intentara matarte en cualquier oportunidad que tenga para poder controlar tu cuerpo, es por eso que entrenaremos tu mente y cuerpo.

— Daré lo mejor de mi en el entrenamiento.

— Eso espero, ya que no tienes alternativa — dijo mortalmente seria — Ya que en la mision que se te fue encomendada solo vas a tener una sola oportunidad. Vete a descansar, el entrenamiento empieza dentro de una semana.

— ¿Cómo sabré donde vamos a entrenar? — pregunto en un susurro la pequeña.

— Eres una Uzumaki, así que prepárate para lo inesperado.

* * *

><p>—También se dieron cuenta ¿no? — pregunto el rubio a sus compañeros mientras los tres se dirigían al que seria el campo asignado para su entrenamiento.<p>

— Como no hacerlo si son demasiado obvios, en lugar de estarnos siguiendo deberían de entrenar — dijo en voz alta la pelirroja esperando que la escucharan.

— Nos creen una amenaza Shina-chan, es por eso que nos siguen — explico Kotaru mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad característica de él.

— Y que amenaza — se burlo Jun — lo único malo es no lo hacen nada interesante.

— Entonces nosotros tendremos que hacerlo — dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver a sus amigos con una risita picara, lo que les dio a sus amigos una clara idea de lo que la pelirroja planeaba.

— Se justo lo que quieres nena — dijo para después desaparecer en un remolino de agua.

— Te vemos donde el sensei nos cito — dijo el pelinegro unos momentos antes de que su compañero desapareciera. — nuestro turno Shina-chan.

* * *

><p>— A que crees que se referían con hacerlo interesante — pregunto Hanna, quien junto con Hizashi eran los encargados de seguir a los forasteros, como ellos los llamaba.<p>

— No tengo ni idea — dijo con seriedad mientras volteaba a todos lados mientras intentaba localizar al chico rubio.

— Acaso no sabían que seguir a las personas sin su autorización es de mala educación — dijo el rubio en el oído de la chica Hyuga. Se encontraba justo atrás de la chica, le causaba mucha gracia porque la chica se había asustado pero intentaba inútilmente ocultarlo.

Después de un par de segundos sin que nadie dijera nada, Jun solo alzo una ceja y negó con la cabeza para después volver a desaparecer en un remolino de agua.

Los dos chicos se habían quedado paralizados, ninguno de los dos vio venir al chico. Se suponía que ellos tenían los ojos que ven todo y a través de todo, pero ni así lo vieron venir.  
>Sin decir nada ambos se fueron hacia los territorios de su clan, esto lo tenían que reportar a sus compañeros inmediatamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando se reunió con sus compañeros en el campo de entrenamiento que les habían asignado, solo volteo a verlos seriamente para un segundo después tirarse al suelo a reir. No podía olvida la cara de la chica y ni hablar del chico, sus caras estaban blancas y parecía que habían visto a un muerto.<p>

Pero era obvio que se iban a asustar, después de verlo mortalmente serio y sin lentes, ósea mostrando sus ojos negros, cualquiera se asustaba.

— Lastima que no vimos sus caras — dijo el ojiverde después de ver como su compañero estaba revolcándose de la risa mientras se agarraba el estomago. — Otro día será supongo, claro si siguen con la tonta idea de seguirnos.

— La próxima lo hago yo — dijo la pelirroja con envidia de Jun, sabia perfectamente como podía ser su compañero cuando de hacer travesuras se trataba.

— Hacer que Kushina — pregunto un pelirrojo alto.

— Nada sensei. — dijo nerviosamente — por cierto para que son todos esos sellos.

— Para que ni los ojos y oídos curiosos se enteren de lo que vamos a hacer en el entrenamiento de hoy — dijo con una mega sonrisa, sonrisa que les dio miedo porque su sensei solo sonreía así cuando planeaba algo muy pero muy macabro.

— Y de que se trata el entrenamiento de hoy — pregunto Kotaru igual de serio que siempre.

— Chicos, ustedes saben que su compañera Kushina será la próxima contenedora de Kyuby-sama, así que como sus compañeros de equipo deben estar preparados en caso de que algún día el Kyuuby se salga de control y su compañera sea incapaz de controlarlo — dijo mientras sacaba de un par de pergaminos grandes — Así que Kotaru y Jun, ustedes deben de tener un entrenamiento lo suficientemente riguroso para poder tener el poder y la fuerza suficiente en caso de que se necesite.

— ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento van a llevar sensei? — pregunto Kushina seria como la ocasión lo requería.

— Vamos a necesitar contratos de diferentes criaturas — dijo Kotaru

— Pero que tipo de animales son lo suficientemente poderosos para poder contener al Kyuuby — cuestiono Jun, ya que sabia que el bijuu más poderoso de todos era el Kyuuby.

— No solo van a necesitar un par de animales poderosos, sino también va a ser necesario que aprendan un tipo de sellado muy peculiar. Un sellado que es para poder suprimir el poder del Kyuuby lo necesario para que Kushina pueda volver a retomar el control. También va a ser necesario mejorar su resistencia y velocidad. — dijo el pelirrojo mientras abría ambos pergaminos.

— Y mientras ustedes entrenan, que hare yo sensei — pregunto Kushina mientras observaba los pergaminos.

— Tú también vas a entrenar, solo que no con nosotros sino con Mito-sama — dijo para después darse media vuelta señalado hacia un cascada donde se encontraba una anciana meditando.

— Mucha suerte chicos — dijo dándoles un abraso a cada uno para irse corriendo hacia la cascada.

— Aquí tengo un par de contratos de invocaciones, nos han sido proporcionados por el clan Uzumaki. — dijo Ikuta después de que la pelirroja se fuera — Estos pergaminos han sido pasados de generación en generación para aquellos que eran equipo de los Jinchuuriky, para protección del contenedor. Uno de ellos es para invocar tigres y el otro para dragones.

— No debe ser tan sencillo, debe haber algo oculto. — dijo Jun analizando cada uno de los pergaminos — nunca había oído que invocaciones pudieran contra los bijuu.

— Para poder firmar contrato con estos animales es necesario ser compatibles con los elementos que manejan estas bestias, y soportar obviamente un entrenamiento intenso establecido por el clan de su compañera.

— No será igual de estricto como los de Shina ¿Verdad? — Dijo Jun mientras él y su compañero compartían una mirada aterrada, ellos habían visto algunos de los entrenamientos de su compañera cuando iban a buscarla para salir.

— No serán iguales, pero si serán muy intensos — dijo malévolamente — Así que prepárense para el día uno.

* * *

><p>Después de que llegara a la cascada se sentó a lado de la anciana para meditar un rato, era una costumbre en su clan meditar antes de entrenar. Se necesitaba vaciar la mente para poder soportar un entrenamiento intenso que la mayoría de los shinobi no soportaba, ese era su secreto: La meditación. Era así como soportaban los entrenamientos.<p>

Después de casi media hora de meditación, la anciana se paro para ser seguida por la joven. Estaban las dos en medio de la cascada, viéndose a los ojos.

— Lo primero que vamos a realizar durante el entrenamiento van a ser las cadenas de chakra — dijo la Uzumaki mientras realizaba una serie de sellos de manos. — Pueden ser usadas de dos maneras, para atacar a un enemigo o para capturar al Kyuuby.

Después de la pequeña explicación, y de que terminara la secuencia de sellos, alzo la mano para hacer aparecer unas delicadas, pero veloces cadenas que atraparon a la chica.


	6. Se acercan los exámenes

**Siento mucho la tardanza, acabo de iniciar la Universidad y estoy súper atareada con proyectos, pero por fin llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Así que por fin tuve un pequeño respiro y pude transcribir el capitulo que tenia escrito en mi cuaderno.**

**Estoy estudiando Artes Audiovisuales, por lo tanto mis proyectos son súper pesados en los que casi no duermo, pero los realizo encantada. Por lo menos no tengo exámenes jajaja.**

**Por cierto, lamento haberles hecho buscar el link (A los que si lo buscaron) del mapa de los países en mi perfil (Ups se me olvido postearlo). Pero ahora si, ya esta aquí esta, esta en tumblr: ****pao – vzq . tumblr . com lo voy a dejar en este capitulo y en mi p****erfil en caso de que lo quieran estar checando.**

**Bueno basta de charla aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**111.**

**Se acercan los exámenes**

Había pasado dos semanas desde aquella pequeña broma que el chico del remolino les había jugado, desde entonces no los habían vuelto a ver. Solo ocasionalmente cuando se los topaban en Ichiraku Ramen, pero generalmente cuando ellos llegaban los otros iban de salida.

Bueno tampoco es que tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, a sus senseis al parecer se les había dado por matarlos entrenando. Eso estaba genial, pero lo que no entendían era el porque, lo único lo que les habían alcanzado a escuchar era que ya era tiempo. Pero de que era tiempo.

— Sensei a que se debe tanto entrenamiento — pregunto harto Fugaku de tanto misterio, no pensaba seguir entrenando hasta que le dijeran porque era el exhaustivo entrenamiento. Ese día estaban entrenando juntos los 9, otra cosa rara por la que preguntar.

— Bueno, no les queríamos decir para no asustarlos ya que son novatos, pero como ya falta poco, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de decirles — dijo Tsunade pensativa.

— Aparte ya van a llegar los demás — dijo Jiraya con misterio, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver las caras de sus alumnos que estaban muertos de la curiosidad.

— Grrr — Dijo Inoichi, al igual que Fugaku, estaba que se moría de la curiosidad.

— De los exámenes chunnin ¿No he cierto? — dijo Shikaku.

— Así es, Hokage-sama no otorgo el permiso de que este año compitieran los novatos, saben que nunca se ha dado de que los 3 equipos de gennin recién graduados compitan — explico Orochimaru serio pero con un pequeño deje de diversión al algunas caras asustadas — pero este año se dio una excepción al ser ustedes la generación prodigio.

— Genial, así por fin les enseñaremos de que estamos hechos — dijo triunfante la ojiperla y como no estarlo, ella pensaba que iban a superar a los del remolino por haber entrenado con los Sannin.

— A quienes les enseñaran — pregunto Tsunade al ver que los Hyugas, los Uchiha sonreían sínicamente.

— A los extranjeros del remolino — dijo Chouza, Inoichi y Shikaku al unísono sonando desinteresados. Ellos hasta ahorita no se los habían topado, pero siendo el equipo de estrategia pensaban que era mejor no meterse en asuntos ajenos a ellos.

— Ya les dijimos que los dejaran en paz — dijo Tsunade con voz cansina. — Ellos viene por asuntos relacionados a su aldea y la nuestra, asuntos que a gennins como ustedes no les concierne.

— ¿Qué tipo de asuntos? digo para que Ambu los vigile deben ser asuntos delicados — dijo Shikaku un poco interesado, ya que la intensidad de sus compañeros le estaba intrigando — Y porque vigilan más a la Uzumaki que al Jounin.

— Saben que los Uzumaki tiene poderosas técnicas de sellado, técnicas que a cada rato están modificando — dijo seriamente Orochimaru, ya le habían colmado su paciencia, si les daban solo un poco de información dejarían de estar preguntando a cada rato. O al menos eso esperaba.

— Saben que mi abuela era una Uzumaki, pero ya esta muy vieja para poder hacer uso de esas técnicas, ya que son poco ortodoxas y se es necesario mucho chakra y resistencia para poder utilizarlas.

— Y la razón de que a ella la vigilen más es porque Konoha necesita esas técnicas, pero ¿Para qué? — pregunto Minato. Esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más raro en su opinión. — Y que es lo que Konoha dará a cambio.

— Son asuntos que a ustedes no les concierne. Ya les dijimos mucho, así que cállense y sigan entrenando — dijo finalmente Jiraya solo para callarlos.

— Para que Konoha necesita sus técnicas de sellado — se preguntaron mentalmente Minato y Shikaku.

**!11**

— Así que dentro de dos semanas serán los exámenes chunnin — dijo Minato mientras seguía comiendo su helado. En esos momentos los novatos se encontraban descansando en un parque cerca de las grandes puertas de la entrada este de Konoha.

— Sensei se esta pasando con estos entrenamientos en conjunto — dijo Mikoto que estaba acostada en el pasto viendo las nubes, a su lado estaba Shikaku que solo soltó un pequeño quejido y en su estomago estaba la cabeza de Hana.

— No te quejes, todo es por ser mejores — dijo Hiashi que aunque lo dijera, ni el mismo se lo creía. Él también estaba exhausto de tanto entrenar.

— No importa cuanto entrenen, nunca podrán superarnos — dijo una peliroja que apareció a lado de Minato.

— _¿Cómo apareció? _—se preguntaron todos mentalmente.

— Entrenen todo lo que quieran, aun así los humillaremos en los exámenes — dijo Kotaru mirándolos con superioridad desde la entrada del parque.

Los novatos no dijeron nada, estaban asombrados por la apariencia de los del remolino. Estaban bañados en sangre y con heridas feas.

— Irónico — dijo Shikaku luciendo aburrido.

— Qué es irónico, chico piña — dijo Jun burlón.

— Tan solo mírense en un espejo.

— Solo estábamos entrenando — dijo como si nada Kushina alejándose del rubio y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Los otros se quedaron mudos, si así terminaban de un entrenamiento con tantas heridas, no querían imaginarse si se lo tomaban en serio. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaron antes al quejarse de su propio entrenamiento.

— Oh pero no se preocupen, cuando terminemos con ustedes nos aseguraremos de que no terminen como nosotros — dijo Kushina burlona, se había percatado de como los miraban. — Tendremos compasión de uste... — no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando lo sintió. Tuvo que ponerse en guardia y en posición para proteger a los de Konoha.

— Dudo que tengas tiempo para jugar con estos perdedores, Shina-Chan — dijo una voz salida de la nada.

Al escuchar esa voz, los gennin de la hoja también se pusieron en guardia, habían tardado en reaccionar, estaban tan concentrados en los del remolino. Era sorprendente como ellos si se habían dado cuenta, pero era extraño que estuvieran en una posición defensiva, pero defendiéndolos a ellos.

— Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso, Kagura — dijo Jun sacando un Kunai de su haori. Estaba mortalmente serio, otra cosa que sorprendió a los de la hoja. Ese chico siempre estaba con una sonrisa, sarcástica, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

— Porque no les vamos a dar tiempo ni de respirar — dijo otro chico que estaba a lado de Kagura. Eran de la niebla por lo que se podía ver en su bandana.

— Oh por eso no te preocupes Ranmaru, nos las arreglaremos — dijo melosamente Kushina. Esa voz sonó mortalmente peligrosa a oídos de los de la hoja, pero que hizo sonreír a los chicos de la niebla.

— Eso espero primita — dijo una pelirroja apareciendo a lado de la chica, casi del mismo tono de rojo que el de Kushina. — Porque ya no van a ser simples juegos. Saben lo que pasará después del examen. Así que aprovechen su pequeño juego — dijo esta vez volteando a ver a Minato.

— Primita — dijo en un susurro unos momentos después el Uchiha, pero se callo al instante, todos los extranjeros lo estaban volteando a ver de forma intimidante, como reprochándole el que hubiese hablado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Mei? — pregunto Kotaru seriamente. Aunque estaba consiente de que los de la hoja escuchaban, él sabía que era importante que poco a poco se conociera su fingida enemistad, así que mientras esos inútiles escucharan reducía el trabajo de fingir.

— Se refiere a que después de este patético examen, iniciara finalmente la guerra entre nuestras aldeas. — dijo Kushina volteando a ver a los ojos a su prima sonriendo fieramente — Supongo que su misión es igual a la nuestra ¿no?

— Supongo que es la misma, matar a los que más puedan de la aldea enemiga. — dijo sonriente Mei.

— Así que disfruta de tu pequeño juego con estos gennin, Shina-chan — dijo Kaguya sonriendo altaneramente, para segundos antes de desaparecer robarle un beso rápido. Beso que molesto bastante a Minato.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos analizando lo que había sucedido, los del remolino se voltearon a ver a los ojos y se encaminaron a la salida pero la pregunta de la Uchiha les paro.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — pregunto Mikoto.

— Eso niña, fue una declaración de guerra — contesto Jun con su usual sonrisa sensual y arrogante. Lo que provoco un sonrojo en Mikoto ya que momentos antes lo había visto serio.

— Pero ¿Por qué? — pregunto Fugaku, molesto por el sonrojo de Mikoto.

— No es de su incumbencia — dijo Kotaru mortalmente serio encaminándose a la salida.

— El juego termino niños, fue divertido mientras duro pero ahora los adultos debemos de dejarnos de juegos. — dijo Kushina viendo a los nueve gennin de la hoja como si fueran meramente niños — En otro momento, en otra vida podremos seguir jugando con ustedes. Hasta luego.

Segundos después desaparecieron, dejando muy confundidos a los chicos. O sea que estaban jugando con ellos. ¿ Acaso nunca los tomaron en serio?

— Supongo que es por eso que su entrenamiento parece ser más intenso y serio — dijo Inoichi, a él al igual que a Minato le había molestado el beso.

— Porque están en medio de una guerra, debemos decírselo a Hokage-sama — dijo con urgencia Hana, pensando que los podían ayudar. No le había gustado la despedida de la pelirroja, no solo porque se burlo de ellos al tratarlos como niños, sino porque parecía una despedida seria, como si nunca fuera a volver.

**!111**

Acababan de llegar a su departamento, incluso a ella le había sonado triste su despedida, se había encariñado un poco solo un poco con esos gennin. Pero como había dicho, ya era hora de dejar los juegos de un lado, pronto iban a comenzar la primera fase del plan y no podían distraerse, es por eso que le había pedido ayuda a su prima. Era hora de inicial la acción.

— Uzumaki- san — dijo un ambu que apareció enfrente de ella.

— ¿Si? — la verdad ni se había dado cuenta de cuando apareció, estaba distraída.

— Solo vengo a informarle que el traslado del kyuby se realizara el viernes en la noche — dijo el ambu antes de desaparecer.

— Dos semanas antes, perfecto así tendré tiempo antes del examen. — dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

**!11**

**Y aquí acaba. Dejen les explico rápido los equipos:**

**Konoha: **

**Equipo 4: Yamanaka, Inoichi. Akimichi, Chouza. Nara, Shikaku. **

**Sensei: Orochimaru.**

**Equipo 7: Uchiha, Fugaku. Hyuga, Hiashi. Namikaze, Minato.**

**Sensei: Jiraya.**

**Equipo 9: Uchiha, Mikoto. Hyuga, Hana. Hyuga, Hizashi.**

**Sensei: Senju, Tsunade.**

**Remolino:**

**Equipo: Kuriarare, Jun. Hozuki, Kotaru. Uzumaki, Kushina.**

**Sensei: Yuki, Ikuta.**

**Niebla:**

**Equipo: Katemaro, Kaguya. Ranmaru. Terumi, Mei.**

**Sensei: Röshi (Jinchuuriki del Yonbi)**

***Yonbi: Cuatro colas**

***Baa-chan: Abuela (Alguien pregunto, no se quien pero aquí esta la respuesta)**

**Creí que era importante mostrar los equipos. Ahora si lo modifique, antes de subir el capitulo, en mi blog aparece la lista de cada clan a donde pertenece cada integrante de los equipos de la niebla y del remolino. Solo para que se den una idea de sus habilidades y todo.**

**Hasta la proxima :)! Dejen reviews buenos, malos pero que digan si les gusta la historia o no.**


	7. Sellado

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Lamento mucho que en el capitulo pasado tuvieran que buscar el link que les prometí, la razón de ello es que hubo un pequeño error al subir el capitulo. Subí el equivocado, en ese tuve un par de errores de dedo que ya solucione. **

**Este capitulo tardo más porque entre a mi segundo semestre de la universidad y tengo una materia que requiere mucha imaginación y concentración. La clase es de Guionismo, y a pesar de que amo mi clase se me hace difícil, pero uno de los beneficios que tiene para ustedes es que me va a hacer mejorar en la escritura de mis fic´s, así que todo es por ustedes.**

**Sin más por el momento, los dejo con un capitulo más.**

**!11**

**Capitulo 7 EL sellado**

Por fin había llegado el jueves. Un par de horas más y por fin le sellarían el Kyuby en su interior. Solo había que esperar a que dieran las 3 am del viernes y todo comenzaría.

La vieja Uzumaki, un par de días antes, le había dicho que el proceso le sería sumamente doloroso, pero que no importando el dolor que sintiera, ella no debería olvidar completar el ritual. Ya que su vida, y la de muchos más, dependería de que el ritual fuera efectuado con éxito.

Y durante la horrible espera, Mito le había contado su propia experiencia, esperando darle valor.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba acostada en lo que parecía era un trono ceremonial, hecho de oro y rubíes, pero era muy incomodo. Aunque era obvio que no estaba hecho para ser cómodo. _

_Acababa de convertirse en gennin y a sus once años nunca había experimentado semejante dolor. Era como si cada hueso, cada musculo, cada fibra de su ser fuera cortado en pedacitos una y otra vez. Podía sentir que hasta el simple hecho de respirar le podía costar la vida._

_Los Uzumaki le entregaban el alma de la persona más talentosa que poseyeran "El prodigio ninja actual del clan". Esperando así que el demonio no se sintiera ofendido con tener que vivir en un cuerpo humano. Al menos le daban el mejor cuerpo y mente que tenían. En conjunto con una promesa que se tenia que cumplir constantemente durante el periodo en que el Kyuby tuviera Jinchuriky._

_Era un terrible pacto el que hacían pero aun con eso debían de cumplir con una condición puesta por el demonio. Para aprobar como digno el ninja debía de pelear contra él y sobrevivir, así quedaba claro que no era un cuerpo mediocre._

_Y justamente eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Ella se estaba enfrentando con el demonio, era por eso que sentía que su cuerpo se estaba destrozando, ya que la pelea se estaba dando en su subconsciente. _

— _Vamos, ya casi terminamos. _— _alcanzo a escuchar que decía su padre_ _a sus primos _— _No se rindan._

_Lo único que le aliviaba un poco era el hecho de que sus parientes estaban terminando el sello, el cual no sólo era para introducirle el Kyuby, sino que también servía para también aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo. Para poder hacer eso el sello debía de ser especial ya que debía convertir el chakra demoniaco en suyo para poder utilizarlo y que este fuera capaz de curar las heridas ocasionadas por la pelea._

_Después de 6 horas de lucha por su parte, y sellado por parte de sus parientes, todo finalizaba. Ahora solo necesitaba descansar, un par de semanas para reponerse, pero que lamentablemente no le serían dadas, por culpa de la eterna pelea entre el clan Senju y Uchiha._

_Las peleas de ambos clanes estaban llegando a su territorio y para poder echarlos de una buena vez era necesario usar el poder del Kyuby. Los lideres eran tan poderosos que solo un Jinchuuriky los podría ahuyentar sin dejar muchas muertes atrás._

_Así que tenía, por lo menos, un par de horas para poder recuperarse para ir a pelear._

_End Flash Back_

Ahora estaba nerviosa, por lo menos ella tendría una semana de descanso antes de que iniciara el examen chunnin. A ella le había tocado mejor que a su antecesora.

Lo que le había contado la vieja por lo menos le había dado un poco confianza, según su padre, ella era el prodigio entre los genios del clan Uzumaki. En los últimos 200 años que no había aparecido nadie como ella. Había entrenado desde que aprendió a caminar, así que suponía que no iba a ser tan difícil la pelea. Pero cuan equivocada estaba.

Como ella suponía la lucha no se le estaba dificultando, pero el dolor que sentía era inimaginable, era como si le dieran descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, era hasta ridículo que hasta el cabello le doliera. Solo ansiaba el momento en que todo terminara, nunca antes había tenido deseos de morir, pero en la situación en que se encontraba actualmente le hacia reconsiderar ese deseo. Todo dolor terminaría si se rendía. Pero era en esos momentos de debilidad en que sus caras se hacían presentes dándole fuerzas para continuar. Veía a sus padres, sus amigos, a su sensei. Ellos eran la luz que la motivaba a no rendirse.

**!11**

Los compañeros de equipo de Kushina se encargaban de la seguridad de los selladores. Nada debía de traspasar su perímetro, nadie debía de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel pequeño claro a las afueras de la aldea de la hoja. Si ellos fallaban su compañera podría sufrir las consecuencias.

Los únicos que tenían permitido estar en aquella área del bosque eran el Hokage, los selladores del clan Uzumaki, los padres de la pequeña y su equipo. No había nadie más que tuviera permitida la entrada, si alguien osara intentar entrar seria considerado una amenaza y sería permitida su muerte.

— No se rindan, estamos por terminar. — se escucho que decía el patriarca Uzumaki. Kotaru y Jun suspiraron porque eso significaba que su compañera estaría bien, un poco débil pero bien.

Tuvo que pasar una hora para que finalizaran el sello, todos estaban agotados y muy preocupados por la pequeña Kushina. Jun estaba muriéndose de los nervios, su mejor amiga a la que veía como una hermana estaba tan blanca que parecía muerta, lo único que le confirmaba que todavía seguía con vida era su respiración, lo que le relajaba un poco. Su compañero Kotaru, a pesar de lo poco expresivo que era, se notaba que estaba en un estado similar al suyo.

Ambos querían dejar su tarea de resguardar el perímetro para ir corriendo a lado de la pelirroja, pero sabían que el trabajo que realizaban era de suma importancia. Su sensei había encontrado y matado a un ninja de la tierra que había enconttrado merodeando en la zona. Lo que los hacia no bajar su guardia.

**!11**

— Terminamos. — dijo la madre de Kushina. Ella al igual que los demás miembros del clan que ayudaron al sellado se encontraban exhaustos. Apenas si tenia las fuerzas para hablar. — Mi pequeña se encuentra en perfecto estado, solo esta cansada y no va a despertar hasta mañana en la tarde.

— No se preocupe Uzumaki-san. — dijo el Hokage en un intento de calmar a la madre. — Mis alumnos, los sannin, se encargaran de su seguridad.

— No hay necesidad de eso Sandaime. — contesto secamente la pelirroja. Haciendo notar que no le agradaba el asunto de tener a los ninjas de la hoja cerca de su hija.

— Los compañeros de equipo de mi hija se harán cargo. — Agrego el padre de Kushina.

— Pero es nuestra responsabilidad el d...

— Nosotros nos encargaremos, después de todo ella pertenece al remolino y no ha Konoha. — interrumpió Ikuta. El solo quería regresar a la posada a descansar, aparte que sabia que de todas formas era parte de su misión cuidar a la Uzumaki. Ella era la esperanza de triunfo del remolino. — Es nuestra responsabilidad no la suya Sandaime.

No le quedaba otra más que aceptar. Ellos tenían razón, la pelirroja era una Kunoichi del Remolino y no de Konoha. No tenia ninguna jurisdicción sobre la pequeña.

**!11**

Estaba terriblemente adolorida. Se había despertado a media noche porque necesitaba ir al baño, pero el solo intento de pararse hizo que se le fueran las ganas de ir por el semejante dolor que sufrió su cuerpo. No existían palabras para describir lo que sentía. Era como si miles de agujas se le enterraran en la piel por el solo intento de mover alguna extremidad. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que no se moviera.

El solo imaginarse lo que sufrió su tía abuela hizo que la admirara más. Mito debió amar mucho a su familia como para soportar ir a luchar con semejante dolor. Por lo menos agradecía que a ella le dieran una semana para recuperarse. Pensar que después de sus pequeñas y dolorosas vacaciones tendría que realizar aquel estúpido examen le entraban nauseas. Por lo menos se divertiría molestando a los gennin de Konoha.

— ¿Necesitas algo Shina-chan? — pregunto su sensei. Había notado que su alumna por fin había despertado. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No hace falta decir que me siento de maravilla, creí que se me notaba. — bromeo la chica.

— Es bueno saber que ni sintiendo todo el dolor del mundo perderás tu buen sentido del humor.

— No hay que perder la costumbre ¿No? — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la pelirroja. — De hecho necesito ir al baño, sensei.

— Déjame ayudarte. Tu madre dijo que nada de esfuerzos por lo menos en un par de días, pero lo máximo que durará el dolor es una semana. Así que no te preocupes, que para el examen ya no sentirás absolutamente nada.

— Gracias sensei. Espero que el dolor se valla pronto. La verdad me quiero divertir en el examen chunnin. — dijo burlonamente al mencionar los exámenes.

— Lo serán, no te preocupes.


End file.
